Una Aventura
by NighmareRain
Summary: Erza encuentra Juvia deprimida e intenta consolarla, pero se le escapa la situación de las manos. Pero que hay de la vida sin un poco de aventura (ATTE:Lime)


Digamos que aquí son los pensamientos de Erza, de lo que está pasando.

.

.

.

.

Me encuentro mirando el techo de la habitación mientras acariciaba el lindo pelo sedoso de mi compañera desnuda, ella estaba completamente dormida de seguro y cuando despertara tendría una gran resaca y me preguntaría que había sucedido. Toda la habitación estaba con ropa y varias botellas de vino y cerveza por todas partes, era azul y las cosas que estaban en el buro estaban tiradas como el pequeño mueco de Gray que siempre tenía en su cama, todavía no se bien lo que paso esa tarde, pero tengo que admitir que lo disfrute, saque una pequeña sonrisa boba de mi rostro dudo que sea algo que podamos olvidar.

**Flashback**

Iba saliendo del gremio cuando me la encontré llorando hecha bolita cerca de un árbol, me le acerque para preguntarle qué pasaba pero no me respondió así que supuse de que se trataba.- Es Gray ¿Cierto?.- ella solo asintió y volvió a llorar, ya me lo suponía ya la había dicho a ese Fullbuster que fuera sincero con sus sentimientos porque seguía siendo necio, si hacía falta tendría que enseñarle con golpes la estaba haciendo sufrir a la pobre maga de agua, ella no lo va esperar por siempre pero mientras lo amara hasta parece masoquista.

-Te parece si vamos a tu habitación para que me lo platiques, podremos incluso comprar algunas cosillas para que te desahogues.- ella solo alzo la vista.

-Sí, está bien.-Yo asentí y la ayude a levantarse para irnos a comprar las cosas y luego a Fairy Hiils, en el camino platicábamos sobre cómo me había ido en una misión de clase S que había hecho hace poco y sobre mi relación "secreta" que tenia con Jerral, aunque casi no era tan secreta casi medio Gremio lo sabía. Cuando llegamos a Fairy Hills y a su habitación, nos sentamos una frente a la otra mientras bebíamos vino y un poco de cerveza y comíamos helado.-Y bien vas a decirme que paso.

Ella solo suspiro y se le acumulaban pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos.- En la fiesta que hubo después de la pelea con los dragones, Juvia se le declaro a su manera a Gay-sama pero el solo le dijo a Juvia un simple no, Juvia quería pensar que era porque no estaba de ánimos o algo así Juvia ha intentado acercársele pero el solo la evita más que antes hoy Juvia le volvió a decir lo que sentía por el pero el solo le dijo a Juvia que se alejara de él y que lo dejara de molestar.- Empezaron a caer lagrimas de su rostro ella lloraba y bebía como si no hubiese mañana. Yo solo la podía observar, me daba tanta pena, que lo único que hice fue abrazarla fuertemente e intentar consolarla con cada palabra de ánimo que se me ocurría, la seguí abrazando y le bese la mejilla que estaba húmeda y salada por las lagrimas, seguía llorando pero al parecer estaba ya muy borracha por lo que savia ella no era de las que se tomaban más de dos copas y ya se había tomado casi todo y eso lo note por su aliento y porque empezaba a decir cosas incoherentes.-Gray-sama, bese a Juvia.- Decía mientras me veía a los ojos.- J-juvia e-espera cálmate porfa~~

Ya no pude decir más pues me estaba besando me sentí muy rara pero le correspondí, en ese momento supe lo que es besar a una mujer que sufre, el beso fue tierno pero comenzó a acelerarse y hacerse más apasionado lo que me llevo a acostarla en la cama, pude sentir como sus manos subían a mis pechos y los masajeaba, en ese momento supe lo que estaba haciendo y me aleje pero luego pude ver que volvía a llorar.- ¿Por qué Gray-sama no quiere a juvia? ¿Qué ha hecho ella?- preguntaba cosas así de verdad sentía lastima, me acerque a ella y le bese la mejilla mientras la abrazaba, si bien no hacia mal tener "aventuras" de vez en cuando, la volví a besar pero ahora en la boca así seguimos hasta que la ropa fue escasa, la verdad ella se veía tierna mas cuando gemía no podía entender como Gray la ignoraba, ya toda la ropa estaba fuera y lo único que hacía falta era las bragas de ella, la bese en los labios y fui dejándole besos por todo el cuerpo hasta llegar cerca de su intimidad y le baje la tela que no me permitía seguir con mi "trabajo" bese esa parte y comencé a lamer y hacer movimientos que hacían sus gemidos mas seguidos.

-Gr-gray…. Erza-...sama.- quite mi rostro de su intimidad para verla al parecer si savia que era yo y solo fingió para despistarme yo solo la bese mientras que ella llevaba el mando de este beso, savia bien que le estaba siendo infiel a Jerral pero que es esta vida sin un poco de aventuras, además la pobre necesitaba ayuda, así seguimos toda la noche hasta que ambas caímos en manos de Morfeo.

**Fin Flashback**

Fue una noche agitada ya casi amanecía no tardaría en despertar y preguntar qué paso, el tiempo paso y pude notar como despertaba, cuando al fin logro abrir los ojos me miri extrañada para luego ver su cuerpo desnudo y luego a mi en su cara se mostro confucion pero luego se sobresalto gritando que le tuve que tapar la boca para que no despertara a las demás.

-Erza y…J-juvia… ¡Kya!

-¿No quieres saber que paso?.- le dije con cara picara.

-¡No!, creo que Juvia ya lo sabe.-dijo viéndome con cara de "molesta", pero luego puso una mueca de dolor agarrándose la cabeza.

-Sabia que amanecerías con resaca por eso taje esta pastilla de tu botiquín mientras dormías. Dije dándole la pastilla con el vaso de agua.-Gracias.-dijo para tomarse la pastilla.

-Ahora por tu culpa Juvia se hará lesbiana.-decia con carita de puchero se veía tierna.

-¿Enserio?, porque creo recordar que tú fuiste la que inicio.-dije con cara picarona mientras la tomaba del mentón, ella se sonrojo y me aparto un poco.

-Pero tu eras la sobria, pudiste detener a Juvia.- me decía acusándome de lo sucedido.

-Y ¿Cómo puedes acusarme si estabas ebria?

-Porque recuerdo al menos…. Un poco.- dijo mientras bajaba la mirada, como avergonzada mientras cubría su cuerpo con la manta.

-Pero que es la vida sin una u otra aventura.- le dije mirándola como se hacía bonita, solo suspire y me levante sin cubrirme.-Voy a tomarme un baño si no es molestia.-ella solo asintió y me metí a bañar.

Podía sentir el agua correr por mi cuerpo solo me concentre en eso así estuve por un largo rato, pero empecé a sentir el agua más espesa hasta que sentí como una figura atrás mío, voltee hacia atrás intentado ver a la cosa que me tomaba así pero solo sentí unos labios apoyados en los míos, abrí los ojos de sorpresa para luego notar que era Juvia yo le seguí el juego hasta que el aire fue escaso.- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Tal vez, Juvia deba intentar buscar a alguien más que no sea Gray-sama, aunque sé que Erza-san ya tiene a Jerral-san, solo tal vez pueda solo darme un día mas y ya.

Por su voz parecía apenada yo solo le acaricia su mejilla para decirle.- Solo una vez más, después lo mejor sería que te buscaras otro "amante".-dije mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la bese.

-U otra quien sabe tal vez entre mujeres no sea malo.-decia mientras se separaba de mi un poco.-tal vez hasta sea divertido.-dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Si bien una "pequeña" aventura no sea mala de vez en cuando.


End file.
